The Secrets You Know
by XEri-chanX
Summary: Lucy Brewster is terminally ill. She's finally been released from hospital after two years of tests. Everything is great until the new neighbour meets her, and he definitley dislikes how much she knows about vampires... Jerry/OC
1. Prologue

Well, Fright Night. Wow. I had to. Jerry's just like*Faint*. Colin Farrell plays him really well. David Tennant's cool as Peter, too.

So the lowdown on this story is:

_Lucy Brewster is terminally ill. She's finally been released from hospital after two years of tests. Everything is great until the new neighbour meets her, and he definitley dislikes how much she knows about vampires..._

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley, I don't own Fright Night. But I own Lucy and Nathaniel!

* * *

><p>She coughed as her lungs sucked in the fresh air gratefully. She was excited to be leaving the hospital. She'd be able to see her mom, and Charlie, and his new girlfriend. Amy, was it? She grinned. Man, she couldn't wait to tease him about that.<p>

The truth was, Lucy hadn't seen her family for over half a year. During one of their visits, an attack had happened, and Lucy had been kept inside since. It was great feeling the sun on her face, and a soft breeze ruffling her brown hair.

She adjusted her bag strap that was situated on her shoulder and across her chest as she followed the nurse through the labyrinth of cars known as a parking lot. She smiled as she climbed into her car- it had been 2 years since she'd been behind the wheel, but she couldn't wait to get the roof down and feel the heat of the Nevada desert hitting her in the face. But most of all, she couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on her mother and brother's face as she turned into her old street.

She sighed in relief as her keys turned smoothly in the ignition, and her car burst to life. Bidding farewell to the nurse, she peeled away from the hospital, hoping to never go there again. The car purred in stisfaction while Lucy drove home. It was about time it had some love and care.

Lucy's nerves began to rise as she approacher the estate that was her home. She stopped and parked on the corner of her street, pulling out her cellphone that Charlie had bought her. She smiled. He saved up all year for that thing. The dialling tone reached her ears, and the familiar voice of Jane, her mother, answered.

"Hello?" her mother asked cautiously to the foreign number.

"Hey, mom." Lucy said. She heard her mother gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Lucy! Oh my goodness! You're allowed to have calls! Can you have visits, are you okay?" her mother shouted. Lucy held the phone away from her ear, trying to stifle a laugh. After her mother finished ranting, she held the phone against her ear, relaxed against the leather seat of her car and stared at her house, "Yeah, I'm okay, mom. I'm not allowed visits, though. Oh, I have to go. Sorry, mom, I've got a really important place to get to. I'll call you back soon! Love you!" Lucy said. Lucy heard her mom start to waffle down the phone, and she deliberatley hung up, smiling. She started the engine of the car again and pulled forward slowly to park in front of her home. She grabbed her bag and climbed out of the car, walking slowly to the door.

Her hand shook slightly as she pressed the button for the bell, and the familiar ring on the other side of the door made her get goosebumps a little.

"Charlie! Get the door!" She heard mom call.

"Okay! Okay!" She heard him yell in response. A few seconds later, the door flew open revealing Lucy's older twin brother. She grinned. He stared.

Then all hell broke loose.

Charlie grinned, the gasped.

"LUCY!" he yelled, grabbing her into a bone-crushing hug. He let go, his face bright red and beaming. "MOM! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS! HURRY!" He yelled. Lucy heard her mom walking unhappily down the stairs.

"What's all this racket abo-" she stopped short when she saw her.

"Hi, mom." She offered with a slight wave.

"Lucy!" her mom gasped, and flung herself at Lucy's small frame. She smiled, and hugged her mom harder when she heard her sobbing into her shoulder. By this point, Charlie had been dragged into the hug and neigbours gathered to see what the racket was all about. After all, the door _was_ wide open.

There were faint gasps of _'Lucy!'_ and _'It can't be! She looks so grown up!' _from the congregation of people outside.

Lucy grinned as her mom shut the door to the world of nosy neighbours outside and ushered her in, sending Charlie back out to get her stuff. She laughed as her mom told her about Charlie's bike and girlfriend (Charlie arriving at that exact time to deny everything) and the new neighbour.

Lucy grimaced slightly when her mom told her that Charlie wasn't friends with Ed and Adam anymore. Charlie only looked down in shame.

"Well, I'll be starting school tomorrow, anyway." She declared, standing up, "And you're not gonna stop me!"

Her mom smiled, happy to have her daughter back. But a frown worked itself upon her face when she remembered that it wouldn't last long.

After all, nobody was immortal, were they?


	2. Friends and Strangers

So the first chapter was sort of...meh. It was short. I know that. I couldn't wait to start this chapter though :) I'll be going into a bit more detail next chapter, because I realised that the first chapter and this one was really really rushed. I appreciate Reviews ;)

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I don't own Fright Night. But I own Lucy and Nathaniel (who you'll meet later on)!_

You have no idea how happy I am with the amount of favourites and alerts already! I even got three reviews! Yay!

**I'm so sorry for the delay and shortness, I've had to sneak on the computer to write this so the folks don't get suscpicious, and I haven't had private access for weeks! The delays are going to be bigger, but I'll try my best! I'm glad you're all liking it so far.**

**UniqueHeart- **Well he's not going to be a knight in shining armour quite yet, rather, the dragon that wants the princess for himself, but I'm sure you'll like where the story ends up :) Thanks for reviewing and here's a cookie for being the first reviewer!

**kykyxstandler- **Wow, thanks. I'll make sure you like where it goes. It's mainly going to follow the film, but hopefully not going to be like the many other FN fics out there. I wanted it to be different to other fics by making it someone looking on to what's happening instead of being in the middle straight away, and not having the character being as strong as she'd like or 'as she used to be' ;). But that doesn't mean Lucy's not going to end up in deep water... Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bane's Muse- **Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this next chapter (Sorry it's so short!)

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed and smiled, squinting at the building that was her school. Charlie had gone his seperate way from her when they left the house. She'd made it clear to him that she didn't want anything to do with him and his new 'friends'. Instead, she decided to find Ed and Adam.<p>

Her conscious prickled when everyone she passed stopped talking and started whispering. A few people shouted a 'Hi' or 'Hey, it's Lucy!', but that was it. Everyone stayed away like her illness was contagious. But it was like that even before she was diagnosed because of the people she hung around with. Of course when Charlie got with Amy, she was suddenly getting cards off everybody, but she rejected it- she was quite happy with where she was on the social ladder called school.

She yelped in surprise when she was dragged into a classroom, the door slamming shut behind her. She turned to see Ed and Adam, grinning at her like idiots. She relaxed and giggled a bit.

"Hi, guys." she said brightly, sitting on a table. All of a sudden, they didn't seem amused. They seemed...on edge, almost. Her smile faded, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin-" Adam began, but he was swiftly kicked into silence by Ed. This wasn't normal.

"Hey, you can't just drag me into a classroom on my first day back and not even say hi!" Lucy said, "I may have been gone for two years, but I definitely know you two enough to realise when you're hiding something." Her eyes narrowed, "Spill."

They looked at eachother, then broke out into grins simultaneously. Lucy smiled despite their previous seriousness.

"Sorry, Lucy," Ed said, " We were just checkin' that those doctors didn't replace your brain or something."

It was the worst lie Lucy had ever heard.

She giggled, "It's still me!" she joked, playing along. "Now, like I was saying before," her face turned serious again, "Spill."

Their faces dropped.

"Guys, just tell me. It's not like there's some pshycopathic murderer that's moved into the neighbourhood!" The way the boys looked at eachother made her feel like she had said something wrong.

"Just...just wait for us tonight outside of your house. We'll be there at half six. But if you're not feeling up to it..." Ed broke out into a grin and a wink. Lucy jumped of the table.

"Damn right I'm up to it!" She growled. But that didn't mean she didn't feel the underlying pang of fear of an attack.

That was when Adam interjected, and Lucy got the feeling that this was more than an 'Are you up for it' type of thing.

"Maybe it's not the best idea, Ed. I mean, just because Lucy's back from the hospital doesn't mean that she can just do something like this! We shouldn't get her involved! She won't be able to protect herself if anything goes wrong!" he ranted. That made Ed pause.

He nodded, "You're right." he finally muttered.

This made Lucy internally huff in annoyance. This sounded like something cool. But they made it sound life-threatening as well. Whatever it was, they decided they didn't want her to know about it.

But she sure as hell was going to find out.

As the bell rang for first period, she headed to the office to get her new class lineup, while she hatched a plan to follow the boys. It was just as she passed the boy's toilets that she heard a hushed argument between two familiar voices, and she retreated to listen in.

"-can't just drag her into this!" a voice hissed. It was Adam, "she's ill, Ed, she's not the Lucy that we knew before, she isn't strong enough!"

_Ouch._

"Yes, she is, Adam. You need to stop being so overprotective!"

"You're just as overprotective!" Adam retorted.

Ed's voice growled in return, "the Lucy we talked to today is the same Lucy we've always known. So what if she's _weaker_? She could still beat _you_ in a fight." he snickered, and Lucy chuckled under her breath.

Ed continued, "Come on, man, she needs to see this with us. If she doesn't know, she could be in danger. Besides, it doesn't seem like she's met him yet, so he'll have no idea who she is."

Adam tried to rebuff, "yeah, but-"

"But, what, Adam? Besides, she's been stood outside the whole time."

The door in front of Lucy's now red face swung open, and she was met by a grinning Ed, "That's our Lucy" he said.

And she was dragged into the boy's toilets.

* * *

><p>After the conversation she'd had with Ed and a still reluctant Adam, she'd learned two things:<p>

1. Her friends were completely insane.

2. It made her feel she was finally home.

For some reason Adam had insited that Ed hadn't told her (and for once, Ed agreed), they were off to watch and record what her new neighbour (who she hadn't even met yet) did all night. In a more concentrated way, Stalking. They had decided they'd go to her room under the excuse of a 'reunion' or 'catch up' and spy out the window since she had a full view of the house.

She didn't know why, but as she walked herself home, she was beginning to dislike the idea more and more.

It wasn't exactly...normal to just tape the neighbour you've never met before. She didn't even know the reason they had for doing it. She knew they couldn't be perving on a hot girl, because Ed said 'hasn't met _him_' so it must be a guy, and for some reason, that unnerved her.

She slowed as she reached her street and saw her mother hovering over somebody on the lawn of the new neighbour's house. The stranger had his back to Lucy, and was taller than bother her and her mother, so Lucy couldn't muster the possibility of her mother 'hovering' over this guy, she could just do that sometimes.

Lucy shuddered. Her mother could make the tallest of people feel like a small child under her disapproving gaze.

Her pace came to a near stop as she attempted to avoid introductions. She knew it would feel awkward- she had plans to stalk this guy! She felt like digging a hole and burying herself when her mother spotted her out of the corner of her eye.

"Lucy! Over here!" she called, and Lucy had no choice but to trudge over, shoulders noticably slumped and her feet dragging. She came to a stop in front of her mom, the stranger now having a full view of her. She didn't see him though, as she kept her gaze set firmly on that oh so interesting piece of grass beneath her black converse.

"This is Jerry, our new neighbour" her mother gushed, and Lucy could tell by her voice that he was a hottie.

She didn't have to look until an outstrecthed, rather pale hand entered her peripheral vision.

Her gaze left the floor and hesitantly ran over Jerry's features.

She was right when she though he'd be hot.

His brown eyes flashed as if he knew what she was thinking, and she held back a stubborn scowl.

She introduced herself.

"Lucy," she said, taking his hand.

He smirked, "charmed..." his voice was smooth but strong, and laced with a hidden malice that Lucy thought she had heard before.

Instead of just a simple handshake like she was expecting, Lucy was stunned into silence when he lifted her hand to his lips.

She froze when he kissed it, her eyes finally seeming attentive as they snapped wide open in alarm.

_This feeling...I know it!_

Her arm dropped heavily back to her side as the voices of her mother and Jerry were drowned out for a moment. With a start, she adjusted her bag strap, and began walking away as quickly as possible, a hug to her mother and a brief goodbye to Jerry.

* * *

><p>Lucy had reached the house in a matter of seconds, and she was now out of earshot of the conversing adults.<p>

"I'm sorry Jerry. Lucy's just a bit cautious around strangers. I hope she'll eventually warm up to you." she murmered.

"So do I," he replied, the malice even more evident.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door shut behind her, Lucy leaned against it and took in as much oxygen as she could in her shaky and panicked breaths. The reason for their forthcoming spying was trying to form in her head, incoherent phrases flying round her mind in a dizzying buzz.<p>

She slid to the floor.

"Mom..."she breathed, unable to finish her sentence.

_Don't invite him in._


	3. Strongest Bonds Break

Right, so little Lucy has met Jerry. I wonder what's going to happen when they go spying on him?

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I don't own Fright Night, the Lost Boys or the Frogg brothers. But I own Lucy and Nathaniel (who you'll meet later on)!_

Whoo! more reviews! I'll try and reply to them every chapter, but if there's too many in the future, I'll PM you in reply:) I think this is going to be my most popular story yet! Anyway, I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it.

**I wrote a bit of this while I was working. I'm such a rebel.**

**MrsGreggoSanders-** Wow, I've never had anyone say they need my story. Thank you:)

**kykyxstandler- **Thanks for another review! Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy!

**Bane's Muse- **You'll just have to read on to find out!

**TopHat10792- **Lucy and Jerry should be interacting a bit more in the next few chapters, but for now, it's drip-feeding style to keep you on your toes ;) Crazy possessive, eh? How did you know? ;D Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>After gathering herself together, Lucy headed to her room, not looking at where she flung her bag. She couldn't seem to stop the gentle yet frightened shakes. She chanced a look out of her window to see her mother leaving Jerry, a satisfied and somewhat spellbound look on her face. Jerry was still stood on the lawn.<p>

Then he looked right at her.

Lucy threw herself away from the window in a panic, her heart nearly jumping from her chest in painful bounds. This amount of shock wasn't good for her already deteriorating health. She clutched her heart and drew in painful breaths that eventually calmed it. She sighed.

This wasn't good at all.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lucy, hurry up!" Ed laughed at her. She had gone downstairs to get food while the boys set up in her room.<p>

When she got back, she nearly dropped the plate she was holding.

There was a huge camera in front of her window, connected to her laptop. Adam and Ed were relaxing on her bed, shoes on and caked in mud.

"Guys, take of your shoes. They're disgusting." she huffed, placing the plate of cookies on her bedside table. They did as they were told, although reluctantly, and kicked their shoes onto her purple carpet.

Adam rubbed his hands together, and jumped on the cookies. Lucy rolled her eyes as Ed jumped in and they started wrestling over the biggest one. She turned her lights off since the best idea was to be in darkness as they filmed, and flicked on the blacklight in her room. It caused the luminous paint splattered across her black walls to light up like christmas. Hopefully Jerry wouldn't be as suspicious. Her shoulders slumped.

_Yeah, right. He probably already knows what we're doing._

"So, what're you filming Jerry for?" Lucy asked, although she had a feeling she knew the answer. The boys' faces fell.

"You've met him?" Adam gasped, "I told you this was bad, Ed!" he stood up and started pacing. Lucy could visibly see his nervousness. "I can't believe I let you convince me that she wouldn't know him!"

Ed grabbed him by the shoulders."We're okay though..." he trailed off, unable to believe his own lie, "What _have_ we gotten her into?" he whispered. They sat down, ushered into an unbelievable silence, and Lucy contemplated her options:

1. Tell them what she knew.

2. Act dumb to get them out of the house and danger.

"I know what you're doing," she said, sliding to the floor and moving their shoes out of the way so she could sit comfortably, "you think Jerry's a vampire."

She would have laughed at the boys' expressions if it were any other situation. She couldn't help but think of the Frogg brothers from _Lost Boys_...

"You knew!" Ed said, standing in a mix of anger and shock.

"Only when I got home from school. I met him, and I'd know a vampire anywhere..." she trailed off, hesitant in going into more detail.

After Ed sat back down (assuming her knowledge was from the amount of books she read on them), she drew her knees to her chest and looped her arms around them. "So what now?" she asked.

"Nothing." Ed answered, "we film this and then lay it to rest."

They all nodded.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you guys at school." Lucy said, her voice low. Adam was the first to leave, but not before giving her a hug.<p>

"Stay safe, Lucy." he said, walking away and into the darkness.

Ed and Lucy watched him go in silence.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Ed's voice quivered slightly, "I shouldn't have got you into this."

A frown worked itself upon Lucy's face, "I was already involved, as soon as he moved here." she rebuffed his comment, "tell me what you find on the tapes. We can't assume that he is one, just because of a hunch." she offered.

Ed's fist clenched in frustration. "I know Lucy. But what if he is? I've put you in a lot of danger by doing this, and you're not as well as you used to be..."

Lucy huffed, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Ed's fist unclenched as he gave her a hug, "I hope you do. I've nearly lost you once, I don't want it to happen again."

"Thanks Ed, you're a good friend." Lucy smiled, but Ed growled quietly.

"Yeah, friend." he mumbled. He kissed Lucy on the cheek and was halfway down the drive before she could say anything. He raised his hand without looking back, "see you in school."

* * *

><p>Lucy found herself distracted the rest of the week, and only visited Earth again when she noticed Adam's absence. Ed noticed too.<p>

They had decided to stick together and find out what happened.

"Maybe he's just ill..." Lucy suggested as they walked towards Adam's house, although the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her otherwise.

Ed shook his head. He had done that to every excuse she had come up with.

"No, Lucy, stop it. You know as well as I do that Jerry got him. We were right. Even the tapes back that up..." he said. Lucy glared.

"Wait, you looked at the tapes and never told me what was on them!" she fumed. Ed stopped walking and spun to face Lucy, blocking her path.

"Exactly, Lucy, there was nothing on them. Every part of the footage that he was on was completely normal, like he wasn't even there. The goddamn door of his car looks like it opened on its own!" he stated. She froze, her heart plummeting. They were right...

She suddenly started running to Adam's house, and it took Ed a few seconds to realise she was doing so. He sprinted after her.

Lucy had to stop when her heart started hurting, and she was just outside Adam's house when she did. Ed arrived about 30 seconds after her, keeling over to level out his breathing.

"Damn, Lucy you can still move," he panted, hands on his knees. Lucy, however, was stood bolt upright, analysing the house before her.

Ed could see his old friend appear in her sudden determination.

"I'll smash the window." she said, grabbing a plant pot off the lawn and making to throw it.

Maybe _too_ determined...

Ed jumped at her, "Woah, slow down there Lucy!" he yelled, but cringed when the phrase echoed through the street.

It _was_ the middle of the night.

Lucy only giggled, "I'm kidding," she said, tipping the plant pot upside-down. A shimmering object fell out and Lucy handed the key to Ed.

He sighed. Yeah, the same old Lucy alright.

"Besides, you blackmailed Charlie, right? We'll have to wait for him."

* * *

><p>It was about half an hour later (and a phone message by Ed that included videos with tights) that Charlie decided to show up. Ed and Lucy were sat on the grass playing slaps, and his coughing got their attention. They stood, and Lucy started laughing, "Ed you've got grass stains on your butt!" she giggled. Ed went bright red and shoved her a little, which only made her laugh more.<p>

She calmed down and face the unhappy expression that Charlie was showing. Ed spoke first:

"Dude, where the hell have you been?

"You said after school." Charlie said, and Lucy saw the anger spike in Ed's eyes.

"Yeah. I meant right after, okay? It's dusk, do you know what that means?"

"No, I have no idea! Let me consult my pocket dictionary."

"We'll go inside first," Lucy interrupted, " then you guys can bitch it out all you like."

Ed threw the key to Lucy and she unlocked the door. She made her way to the lounge for a quick look around. It was empty- just like they'd only gone on vacation.

Charlie and Ed followed her in a few minutes later. They didn't look happy with eachother.

She sighed, "Adam's disappeared." she told Charlie.

She had decided to break it gently to Charlie, who responded: "Really? Hey, maybe he's just gone on vacation."

"Charlie..." she began. Ed sighed as Charlie stayed firm in his denial.

"I really hate to be the one to tell you this but that guy, your neighbor?" Ed cut her off.

"Jerry?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he's a vampire." Ed threw the words into the air and they hung there for a while.

_Talk about breaking it to him gently... _

"That is a terrible vampire name. Jerry?" Charlie said in disbelief.

When Lucy though about it, she saw that he had a point.

"True. He should have changed his name to Drake or something..." Lucy let the words slip out of her mouth with a giggle. Charlie smirked, but Ed didn't look amused in the slightest.

"This is serious, Charlie, and you know that too, Lucy!" he scolded them like they were children and the humour stopped there.

"Well, I think that Adams finally grew a pair and gone on vacation without telling the school." Charlie said.

How Ed and Lucy wished that was true.

"You read way too much Twilight!" Charlie added.

Ed looked ticked off. "That's fiction! Okay? This is real! He's a real monster, and he's not brooding or lovesick or noble. He's the fucking shark from jaws! He kills, he feeds and he doesn't stop until everybody around him is dead! Now, I'm seriously so angry you think I read Twilight!"

"This is Adam we're talking about, Charlie, like hell he'd play hooky to go on vacation. Like hell he'd go on vacation during the semester!" Ed argued, "We're telling you, Jerry's a vampire! He killed Adam because he knows that we know about him. By we I mean me and Lucy. It's like he's picking us off one by one..." he trailed off, eyes widening in realisation. Lucy felt her heart jump. What if Ed was right?

"Bullshit! Damn Ed, just because you don't like the new neighbour, doesn't mean you can accuse him of being a vampire!" Charlie retaliated.

"Really? Can we just pretend for one minute that you're not a complete douchebag?" Ed bit back.

"Evil, this was fun when we were eight!" Charlie complained, his expression furrowed in irritation.

"Try sixteen!"

**"**Whatever, man!" Charlie huffed, "Point is, I grew up. If you don't want to, that's fine. But don't get an attitude because I'd rather have a life than make shit up!"

"I get it." Ed nodded towards Charlie. Lucy hadn't expected things to start getting this bad. "You're so cool, Brewster! Go ahead and join your Clark High early peakers. And that includes your girlfriend, by the way."

"Shut up, man." Charlie warned.

"She's undeniably doable. Yes, I will give you that." Lucy blushed in embarrasment at Ed's description of Amy, "But we used to make fun of her and her friends, dude." Ed's voice was sort of distant, like he was looking back at distant memories, but it was still stuffed with anger.

Charlie's glare was poisonous. "Shut up!"

"She's a skank!" Ed persisted. It was clear to Lucy that this was getting out of hand, and well off the subject they should really be focusing on.

"Shut up!"

Ed looked furious, "Lucy knows as well! Tell him Lucy!"

She was rendered speechless under the heated gazes of her brother and her best friend.

"I-" she began.

Charlie cut her off. "Don't be bringing my sister into this!" he raged. "I'm out of here!" He shoved past Ed causing him to fall, and Lucy quickly helped him back up.

The front door slammed moments after. Lucy sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Ed...I'm going to go and calm him down. I'll try and convince him otherwise." she whispered, her voice shaking slightly. She walked past a silent Ed, only to have her hand caught in his. She stopped.

"Be careful." he said, looking at their intertwined hands.

"I will be." she promised, and left.

* * *

><p>"Stay away from him, Lucy, he's bad news." Charlie seethed. Lucy blanched.<p>

"What! You can't just tell me to stay away from my best friend!" she retorted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. They had been snapping at eachother all the way from Adam's house. They were stood outside their house now.

"He's weird, Lucy! He's not a good influence on you. I mean, come on, we broke into a house today!" he pointed out, anger flaring in his eyes.

"For a good cause!" she retaliated. She couldn't believe how thick her brother could be, "and so what if he's weird, so am I!" she added. "You used to be as well." her voice faded to a hurt whisper.

Charlie calmed down, reaching out for his sister's shoulder, "Lucy..."

She tried to shake him off unsuccessfully, "Don't touch me," she muttered, "I don't mix well with plastic."

The comment struck a chord in Charlie; it was a phrase they had often used to describe the group of morons that ran the school.

"Is everything alright? I heard shouting."

Charlie shot a concerned look at his younger sister when he felt her tense up under his hand.

Lucy's eyes reluctantly dragged her gaze to a smirking Jerry. He was stood a few feet away, hands in pockets, eyes shining with that hidden malicious intent.

Charlie gave Lucy's shoulder a slight squeeze and she held in the sigh of relief building in her lungs. At least Charlie figured that she didn't like Jerry, "Everything's fine." Charlie answered Jerry's previous statement.

"In fact, we were just going inside." Lucy offered to speed up their escape. She grabbed Charlie's hand and gave a slight pull towards the house. They turned and walked away from Jerry, Lucy fighting the urge to sprint into the house and bolt the doors and windows. Charlie entered the house first, and Lucy lingered on the porch for a moment, contemplating on the option of confrontation.

"Bye, Lucy." Jerry's voice glided through the air, causing her to lurch into the house and slam the door. She could swear she heard laughing.

_Maybe not..._


	4. Attack

If you've watched the film, you'll probably guess what happens next...but will you be right? ;)

**Warning: A bit of conflict in this chappy guys. Humiliation, violence, etc. Not too bad, but just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I don't own Fright Night. But I own Lucy and Nathaniel (who you'll meet later on)!_

* * *

><p>She paced. She made her way from one side of her room to the other. Fiddled with the luminous paint splattered across the black walls, glanced at the night through her window. Paced some more. Repeated.<p>

She couldn't keep still.

A shake of the knee.

A twiddle of the thumbs.

A shaky hand through hair.

The door slammed against the wall with an ear-splitting crack, sending flakes of black paint spiralling to the carpeted floor.

"Jesus Christ, Lucy! What's wrong?" Charlie gasped in irritation.

The interruption caused Lucy to jump slightly, and she directed a slight glare in Charlie's direction.

"It's Ed. I called him before. He answered, and some pretty strange sounds came through the receiver."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Strange sounds?"

"Ugh, just listen."

Lucy twirled on the spot, looking for her phone, but faced Charlie with a puzzled look.

"What now?" he muttered.

"It's not here..." Lucy mumbled.

Charlie threw his hands up in exasperation, spinning and striding out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him- a lot more gentle than he had opened it.

"I left it on my pillow..." she continued to herself, "right next to the window..."

Her eyes widened.

_The open window..._

* * *

><p>She stood extremely still.<p>

_This is one of the worst ideas I've ever had._

Every time she attempted to approach the house, her hear thrummed in fear and she had to take a few steps back.

_No, that's just a side effect of his presence. Nathaniel said..._

Her internal battle was getting her nowhere, so she gritted her teeth and walked.

She knew she was there when she stumbled over somebody's feet. It took all she had to stop herself from gasping. She stood up with incredible speed and was met with Jerry, gazing at her with some curiosity in his eyes. It wasn't curiosity. A challenge?

"Hey." he said, almost as if he was poking at her.

"H-hey." Lucy tried to keep her voice even, but to no avail.

"Anything I can help you with?" Jerry stepped back from her, and she exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Uh...yes, actually." her answer seemed to stun him a little.

_Expecting me to run? Fine, I'll play your game._

"I was wondering if you've seen a mobile phone lying around anywhere? I've seemed to have dropped it, and it's extremely important that I have it back."

"I might have seen it. I'm not too sure. I'm convinced you had with you last night, you had hold of it as you were chasing after Charlie, right? After you guys were up at the Gomez place? It is Gomez, isn't it?" he looked at Lucy as if to double check, but she knew it was to see her rapidly paling face. She gritted her teeth. "Yes, the Gomez family, lovely bunch. Used be a bit more lively, though, didn't they?" he chuckled.

"You can say that again." she muttered, glaring at the ground. Oh how she wished she could pummel him right there, the ass, casually chatting about her dead best friend to her face. Basically telling her that it was himself that brought the short drop and sudden stop to Adam and his family. But he reserved that little bit of information so that she couldn't completely get any evidence against him.

But she herself had provided the ammunition, and he was firing away with no mercy: "And not to mention poor Ed. How you left him- the guy that had always been there for you- to chase after your brother, who is like a complete stranger to you now. Why, I had to comfort him myself. The stupid fool was so in love with you, but you just. Couldn't. See it." he popped the t on the last sentence, and he had caught Lucy's attention.

"What did you do?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes considerably in his direction.

"I gave him what he wanted. He could have said no." Jerry shrugged.

Lucy moved.

She didn't expect it. He didn't, either. But she felt the familiar fire in her heart spread throughout her, she bent her knees. Launched forward, arm drawn back, heart hammering, painful.

He caught her by the arm, the wind sweeping out of her lungs as she came to a painful stop in mid air. She squeaked in pain and stumbled as he tugged her close to him, staring into her eyes.

Then he smiled. It was a smile so sly and cunning, it sent shivers of disgust right through her.

_Thump,Thump,Thump._

"That's quite the heartbeat you've got there. Strong, for someone terminally ill." she gasped as he pulled her closer and lowered his head to where her heart would be. He pulled away, seemingly thinking.

_Thump,Thump,Thump._

"I'd say... DCM, right? Must explain why you have such a big heart. Only your mother knows it's terminal. What a shame. I wonder how Ed would rea-"

_Slap._

His head didn't move. Not an inch. The shock on his face was enough for Lucy as she stumbled back and fell. Her hand tingled and throbbed, her chest becoming tighter as she tried to suck in oxygen that she wasn't getting.

"You'll _never_ get away with this." her voice was laced with venom.

The shock was replaced with a silent fury, and one angry vampire strode over to where she was sprawled on the floor.

He dropped to his haunches, and looked into her eyes. When she turned her head, he gripped her chin and yanked her face back into view.

"Oh, I will. Besides, you'll be dead before you can warn anybody."

With that, he let go of her head, stood, turned.

Walked away.

_ThumpThumpThump_

She clutched her chest, a fire igniting. She could feel the sting in her throat, the painful ripping sensation of each heartbeat.

Through her blurring vision, she saw him turn to face her again. He held up some unidentifiable object and waved it jokingly.

"Oh. I think you dropped this."

He threw her phone towards her, and it landed a few feet in front of her, skidding along the pavement and coming to a stop before her.

"You...you..."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Her heart was getting worse by the minute. It was like it was collapsing in on itself. She felt her muscles twitch. Good, she could still use them. She tried to focus on getting her energy to her legs. They slid, and buckled. She got to her knees. One foot on the floor. Two. Gone. The hitting of the pavement made her cry out as her chest was almost crushed under her weight.<p>

_I have to keep trying. _

She got to her knees again. One foot on the floor. Two. Gone. This time, her hurtling towards the floor was stopped short by an arm around her shoulders. Another arm hooked around her legs and she felt weightless for a quick moment as she was lifted off her feet. Her head lolled into what she assumed was sonmeone's chest, and she attempted to drag her eyes upward. What she saw shocked her.

"Ed..." she felt a smile creep up on her face.

He didn't smile back.

"Put me down, I'll walk." she said, pushing his chest feebly.

"No... you-"

"Do it."

He gently placed her down, but supported her all the same. She relaxed against him, and they slowly stumbled forward together. She whimpered every now and again.

"You need to get to hospital." he said, his voice barely getting out.

Thump..Thump..Thump..

"No," she laughed weakly, "You heard him. I'll be dead before I get anywhere. Ed, I'm sor-"

Then, nothing.

* * *

><p>He looked at the girl cradled in his arms. She was pale. Oh, so pale. He could see each individual bead of sweat on her forehead glistening. Her eyes were shut, each individual eyelash brushing her cheek painfully clear to him. The sound of blood rushing through her veins in a panic pained him. He knew it was a bad sign, but couldn't stop his new fangs from lengthening all the same.<p>

She was pale, she was still.

_Thump...Thump...Thump_

"No." he ground out the word.

"This is what happens, Ed. Everyone around you dies."

Ed almost snarled at Jerry's voice:

"It doesn't have to be like that. It's not her time."

He started running towards the hospital.

_Time to see what these legs can do._

* * *

><p>Three nurses were observing a teen that looked like he had just ran 6 miles to get to the hospital. It was something new in the work, rinse repeat routine they had going on since Lucy Brewster had been discharged. She was a lovely girl.<p>

"That poor boy's been sat there an awful long time."

"He has. I wonder what's wrong?"

"I saw him before. He came sprinting through here in a frenzy, shouting and screaming something about DCM."

"He doesn't _look _like he has DCM..."

"No, he had a girl in his arms...I think it was..."

The nurses hung their heads.

* * *

><p>He had been called to Lucy's room not 5 minutes after he heard the nurses' gossiping. If his heart was still beating, he knew it would have stopped anyway. He wasn't prepared to see his best friend like he saw her now.<p>

She was lying on the hospital bed, attatched to a heart monitor. Her skin was sickly pale- almost the same shade as his own- and her chest was rising ever so slightly up and down. She was unconsious, and the line decorating the screen of the equipment she was attactched to was only giving faint and irregular beats. But he didn't need that monitor. He could hear each beat of her heart quite clearly, and he almost sighed in relief.

She was okay.

The nurse that had guided him into the room left, closing to door with a soft click.

He collapsed into the chair next to her bed and leaned forward, capturing her hand in his own. He lightly ran his thumb over the soft skin and sighed. Then he shuddered, and looked up.

Her eye was open a fraction of the way:

"Hey, they gone yet?"

* * *

><p>Her head pounded, and it hurt like hell to breathe, but the look on Ed's face was worth it.<p>

"Yeah, they're gone." he mumbled. Lucy opened her eyes fully, wincing momentarily at the bright lights in the hospital room.

"Great!" She beamed, sitting up. She groaned in pain from exertion, and Ed stood quickly, looking panicked.

"I'm alright, just let me sit up." she said, holding her hand up. Ed guided her into a sitting position, and then sat down himself.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Why did you-"

"What happe-"

Both teens stopped and looked bashfully away from one another.

"You first." Ed offered.

Lucy took a deep breath in, then exhaled.

"Why did you let him do that?"

Ed was silent.

"I..."

"Why did you let him take you away from us? From me?" Lucy grabbed his hand again, feebly intertwining her fingers with his. She felt her heart break at how cold he was, a lump was gathering in her throat, "Why did you let him turn you into the very thing we were originally trying to get rid of? A monster?"

Ed's eyes widened, and he let go of Lucy's hand, standing and pacing to the window. He lifted the blind and peered out into the night.

"I'm not a monster, Lucy. There's so much more to it than that." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"He promised me power. I've got power. This feeling, it's unbelievable. I feel like I can do anything." She could see him getting more worked up, more excited, throwing hand gestures about, pacing. "I'm not just some feeble human anymore, Lucy. I feel free, like I'm invincible!" his gaze shifted to her. "You could feel the same way."

He sat down on the edge of her bed, and she fought every natural instinct that told her to get up and run away.

"You could be like me, you wouldn't have to worry about your illness- about one of those attacks- again. Imagine that..."

Lucy felt the lump in her throat get heavier, and her ears stung as tears spilled over her cheeks.

"It's not that simple, Ed. Obviously Jerry hasn't explained it to you yet." she sniffled.

"What do you mean? Of course it's simple. You'll be cured and we'll be together for ever!"

She shook her head, tears still falling.

He couldn't understand. She was right here, in his grasp, and he was right beside her. Was she rejecting him? What had he missed that made things so complicated?

"The disease is terminal, Ed. I'm dying." Lucy said, breaking out into sobs.

That stopped his thoughts short. Everything seemed to fade away from him. The only thing he could see was the shaking form of Lucy on the hospital bed. He couldn't help but notice how small and vunerable she looked, as opposed to how strong she looked when she was defiantly squaring up to Jerry only a few hours beforehand.

"I can save you." he said.

"You can't. Nobody can." Lucy said.

"Why? Why won't you let me help you?" Ed said, getting closer to her.

"If a vampire bites a person, and they have a terminal disease, that disease is transferred to the vampire. The human is cured, and doesn't change, but the vampire..." she hiccuped.

"What, Lucy?" he urged her on.

"The vampire dies immediatley, in the exact same way that the disease would have eventually killed the human."

Lucy looked down, almost as if she were ashamed.

"So let me do that for you." he whispered.

Her eyes widened, "No. I can't let that happen." she said.

"Why not?" he started to get peeved. Then it looked like an idea hit him, "Why don't we just get some idiot vampire and get him to bite you, and then you let me change you?" he said.

"Great idea. If I wanted to be a vampire. Honestly, I don't." She rejected the offer.

"You don't know what you're missing." he argued.

"Good, I never will. I want to die as I was meant to, even if it's a bit early. I want a heartbeat before I die, Ed."

"So you're rejecting me? Now that I'm this?" he gestured to himself, and sent sparks of anger flying through him.

"No, Ed, you're still my best friend. I just want to die as a human."

"And let your mother bury you?"

"At least there'll be a burial! Why are you-"

"Can't you see that I'm doing this because I love you?" Ed seethed. Lucy stopped.

Where had this come from? Jerry was right?

"Ed... I..."

"No, Lucy. I get it. But can't you just try?" he pleaded.

She nodded softly. She didn't want this to take a turn for the worse.

Ed walked back over to the bed and sat down again. He softly placed his hand behind her head and their lips met gently.

Lucy felt her heart sink.

He pulled away, looking at her pleadingly, begging her to accept him. Tears started to well at her eyes again.

"I'm sorry Ed, I-"

"Fine. But consider me your enemy from now on. I've got nothing left to hold onto my humanity for."

"Ed, no."

"Next time we meet, I only hope you kill me before I kill you."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Ed had left, and Lucy was stil curled in a ball, staring at the window frame.<p>

"I told you so."

_Nathaniel._


	5. Nathaniel

Oh noes! Somebody called me cruel for breaking Ed and Lucy apart, but it's all for a good cause in the end, trust me...or is it? ;)

**I bet you've all been waiting to find out who Nathaniel is, right? Well, here he is! Please do me a favour and read the Authors note at the end. It'll be worth it as there's some prizes involved!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I don't own Fright Night. But I own Lucy and Nathaniel!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was hard realising that somebody you held so dear in your life could just walk out of it without giving you time to realise what had happened. It was how Lucy felt now, curled in on herself in her hospital bed, wishing the last five minutes hadn't happened.<p>

"Go away, Nathaniel." She mumbled, her voice muffled by the blue spotted hospital gown she was clothed in.

A hand rest gently on her back. A supposedly comforting gesture, the limb only radiated an icy coldness.

She didn't need him to remind her of his unheeded warnings.

Not two years ago, she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world when she met a real vampire. She had read about them in books- every kind of book imaginable that had even the slightest scrap of information on vampires in. Never had she dreamed that another vampire would enter her life two years later and tear it apart slowly.

"You should have listened, I -" Lucy cut Nathaniel off by sitting upright suddenly, ignoring the spiral of headrush clouding her mind and narrowing her eyes at the form that was suddenly near the window.

"I know, Nathaniel!" She shouted, lowering her voice to a whisper to prevent an intrusion, "But I didn't, and my best friend is pretty much dead because of me! I've had vampires nagging at me all day, I don't need another one now."

The hurt in Nathaniel's crystal eyes made Lucy rethink her comment, and she regretted what she said. Although he was born a vampire, Nathaniel wished he was human. He was a doctor at the hospital, and chose to use blood bags instead of taking it from live donors. The hospital knew about his, and they accepted it as they hadn't had a doctor with so much...experience before.

Nathaniel had taught her more about vampires than she had ever hoped to know, after he was assigned to her case and she stumbled upon him during a feed. Apparently, he was impressed by her lack of fainting or screaming.

She had to admit, it was hard not to faint just off of how he looked. If he were human, she could have imagined him to be the one that every girl sought after; cute, charming and funny. He had the strangest shade of ash blonde hair and his eyes were almost a clear grey; clouds just before a thunderstorm. He must have only just fed. His strong jaw was set tight in a sorrowful grimace, his shoulders tensed.

Despite the dashing good lucks and humour, it was only Lucy that recognised how much he depised the weapons he was bethrothed with at birth- only certain people, like herself, could tell what was her own species and what was not.

He had made it perfectly clear to Lucy that a vampire could be picked out by a prickling sensation, similar to the one she felt when she first met Jerry. He told her that their looks, voice and even smell was designed to entrance victims, and that there were different types of vampires. He himself was a born vampire, and this gave him an ability that any vampire would quite literally die for. He could walk in the sun.

She didn't know why he was telling her all this, until he told her that she would be discharged soon, and that she would have a new neighbour. An unwanted one.

She regretted not believing him. What reason did he have to lie to her in the first place?

She swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed, resisting the urge to drop her head into her hands, and she looked over at Nathaniel, who was absentmindedly gazing out of the window.

"Nathaniel." She muttered, catching his attention. He looked at her in reply, to which she continued, "Can we go to the roof?"

* * *

><p>The roof of the hospital wasn't really a roof, considering it was just a veranda that framed an unused section of the bulding. It was where Lucy first met Nathaniel, when she stumbled out into the night to see him drinking what he tried to convince her was cranberry juice.<p>

Even from the moment she realised what he was, she liked him. Not in a romantic way, but a 'hey, I could get on with this person' way.

She was petrified the next day when she found out that he had been assigned to her. She thought that it might be his discreet way of getting rid of her to keep his secret isolated. Instead, he visited her every night, the time when he was least needed, and they talked.

He said he wasn't that bothered about her finding out, but Lucy had a sneaking suspision that he knew as well as she did that the secret would die with her in a short amount of time. Either way, they became friends, and she wondered if he'd miss her when she was gone...

The air was surprisingly cool as the duo stepped out onto the balcony at the late time of night. Because this side of the building wasn't used anymore, it was pretty run down, so the railing that bordered the balcony had collapsed; it was easy to sit and dangle your legs over the edge. Lucy did just this, and as Nathaniel sat down next to her, she shivered involuntarily.

"Sorry." He murmered, guilt reflected in his voice.

"It's okay." Her reassurance was only absent minded, as her train of thought was travelling elsewhere.

"What's on your mind?" Nathaniel asked. He had leaned back using his hands to support him, his grey eyes trained on her.

Lucy gulped, looking down to fiddle with her fingers.

"The vampire you warned me about. He...he knows that I know what he is." She admitted.

Nathaniel sighed, "He won't touch you. We can smell your condition a mile off. Not that it helps..." he added in a spiteful mutter.

Lucy was about to question him, but before she could say anything, Nathaniel spoke again. "What's the guy's name?"

"W-what?" She stuttered, stunned by the normalcy of the question.

"What's his name? The vampire, I mean."

"Uh, Jerry...Jerry..." she searched her mind for an elusive second name. "Dandridge. Jerry Dandridge." The words stung her mouth like acid as she spat them out.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from the vampire perched next to her as he stiffened slightly. She didn't know why he did it- after all, he didn't need to breathe. Then he was on his feet, pulling her after him with silent authority.

"We've got to get you back to your room. No doubt your Mother will be here soon." He said, an edge lining his voice.

Lucy obediently and confusedly stumbled after him.

* * *

><p>Being back in the room was an unwelcome confinement, and as she was dumped on the bed, she felt a stab of loneliness. This was the part where Nathaniel would disappear for days as he was seeing to other patients that needed his services.<p>

He turned to leave, but Lucy found herself gripping the sleeve of his white jacket, the cotton soft in her hand, "Nathaniel, wait."

He stopped, but it was hesitant, and he only turned to look at her slightly.

"Before I collapsed, before I ended up back here...Jerry...he said that I would die before I could warn anyone..." she took a shuddery breath. "How long have I got left, Nathaniel? You can hear my heart better than any human equipment in this hospital."

Nathaniel closed his eyes and scrunched his face up, a look of absolute misery and concentration mixed in one. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, and before looking away from her, Lucy saw a single bloody tear drop streak down the side of his face.

"Two days at the most."

She let go of his sleeve in shock; the sound of the door slamming was distant as her mind reeled.

_No way._

* * *

><p>Within the next two hours, Jane, Charlie and Amy had all come into the hospital to check on Lucy. They had been alarmed when they had a phone call saying a distraught boy had raced into the hospital carrying her limp in his arms. There was a commotion around her for at least an hour, but Lucy was in her own world, contemplating on whether or not to tell her mother about her shortened life. She decided against it when she saw the relief in the poor woman's eyes at her sitting up in her bed. She didn't want to see that hope shattered.<em><br>_

After a few hours of pointless conversation, it was approaching dawn, and Charlie had managed to convince the ladies to go home, deciding to stay behind and talk longer with Lucy.

It was quiet in the room as Charlie left to see his mother and girlfriend out to the car. Everyone was asleep at this time, and the events that had occured in what seemed like days had only been a few hours. It was too much to digest. First Ed, revealing himself as a vampire after her collapse, threatening her life and family, leaving. Sitting with Nathaniel on the balcony, finding out how little time she had left and seeing those she loved for one of the final times. Definitley too much.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes, Lucy saw the door handle turn. She shot out of bed and jumped on Charlie in a hug as soon as he came back to the hospital room, trying her best not to burst out sobbing on her brother's new jacket.<p>

"I'm so sorry Charlie..." she mumbled.

"What for?" he answered, puzzled.

"For screeching at you the other night. You didn't deserve that." Charlie only looked more confused.

"Lucy. What's wrong?" The seriousness of his voice hit the wall Lucy had built around herself, and she nearly let the flood gates open.

"It's...I..." She didn't know how to tell him, or even if she should tell him.

"Oh. Charlie. I haven't seen you for a while." Nathaniel had chosen the perfect moment to walk in. He was fixing his tie, and Lucy spied the signs of dishevelment that others would not. A few locks of hair out of place, a slight scuff on his arm, the crinkled collar of his doctor's coat. Where had he been? "I'm sorry to cut off any conversation, but it would be better for both Lucy and yourself if you left. It's been a very long night for all of us."

Charlie only nodded his head in approval, before giving Lucy a quick farewell and leaving the room.

Lucy plopped down onto the bed with a sigh, looking up at Nathaniel's set face. She knew then, that she wouldn't be discharged in time to do anything about the danger on her family's doorstep.

"Nathaniel, please. I need to spend at least one more day at home."

The look on her face must have been one that belonged to a person at wit's end. She was. She could feel her life slowly bursting at the seams, giving up. She was in despair. If there was only some way that she'd be able to warn everyone before it was too late.

Nathaniel looked at her with no emotion available on his face.

"I'll see what I can do." he muttered, leaving the room once more.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel exhaled a breath that didn't exist when he closed the door. He began walking to outpatients reception in order to get Lucy her requested last day.<p>

It had roughed him up pretty badly to have to tell Lucy of her short lifespan, but he knew that lying to her would only hurt her more. It upset him, really. He thought that after thousands of years, he would be used to seeing people die. He had seperated himself from humanity, even his co-workers in the hospital. But then, a strange mousy-haired girl with the scent of death- so sweet death- in her blood stumbled upon him whilst he was feeding. His first excuse of cranberry juice didn't stop her from figuring out what he was. In other circumstances, he would have had to kill her, but he thought, what the hell, she's dead soon, anyway.

He didn't expect to get assigned as her personal doctor, or to get to know Lucy Brewster so well. The vow he had made not to form any attatchments to humans had dissipated as soon as she offered her greetings.

It was worse because in that hospital room now, she looked strong, but breaking, and he could hear the beat of her heart slowing, giving up, unable to carry on. The scent of death on her was stronger, and it was completely intoxicating. He would rather she died in two days like her heart suggested, because if she somehow survived, every vampire in the vicinity of Vegas would be able to smell her blood.

A dead saint's blood is best, as his parents used to say. It was the closest to heaven that vampires ever had the chance to get, and it was extremely rare. Not many people survived terminal situations, and when they did, they often became too secluded for a vampire's preferences.

But Lucy, she was another case entirely. The purity radiating from her was extraordinary, and another reason Nathaniel found himself unable to hurt her. Her mind, body and even sould were pure, but he couldn't help but sense some sort of fire waiting to ignite. He could imagine her seizing every crazy adventure she could if she survived. It made him wonder what Lucy did before she developed the condition she had.

But again, in no way malicious, he hoped for her sake that she didn't survive. It was cruel, and it brought a stab of pain that was unfamiliar to his unbeating heart, but he would rather her rest in peace than be pursued by vampires for the rest of her life.

Especially Jerry Dandridge.

Nathaniel growled, subconsciously scrubbing at the burn on his arm. As he remembered, Jerry disliked normal conversations and arguments, and the short conflict they had not an hour ago would have amused him if not for the territory he had chosen this time. By targeting Lucy, his old friend had crossed a line. A very bold line.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nathaniel had left the room, Lucy scrambled to the side of her bed closet to the window and grasped for her jeans that were neatly folded on the chair beside her bed. In the back pocket of the denim clothing, she dug out her cell, and quickly dialled in Charlie's number.<p>

The tone only rang twice before he picked up.

"Lucy, what's wrong? I've only just got home." he spoke, the speakers making his voice fuzzy.

"Tomorrow. We need to go into Vegas." Her voice was strong and confident, but on the inside, she felt like a little girl that had wandered to deep into a maze of thorns.

"What? Why?" He sounded bewildered.

"We need to go see a hunter about a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it. I know that this chapter is pretty slow, but I've finally intorduced Nathaniel and hopefully left a few questions hanging in the air. They'll all be answered later on. And Great news guys, I have a NEW LAPTOP! This means that updates will be a lot sooner as I'll be writing a lot more a lot quicker.<strong>

**BUT. I'll only be updating the next chapter if I can get to 33 reviews. That means at least 10 more reviews. They can be about anything. What you think about the story, ideas, what you want to happen, questions, or even if you want to request stories or have a chat! This seems to be my most popular story yet, so I do hope you'll take this on board. **

**Question Time! Whoever gives me the best answer in a review will get a shoutout and a oneshot (if they want it!)  
><strong>

**_What do you think about Nathaniel? Should I include more of a background on him or leave him as he is? Should he become a love rival for Lucy or just a side character?_  
><strong>

**I'll take requests for oneshots, so message me for more details. There are only 10 spaces, and you may have a wait as I'll work through them one at a time (I'm not good at multi-tasking!) Also, the Anime guys Gone vampire is also back up, so I'll be beginning to take more requests for that. They've stopped recently, so I'm all unhappy :(**


	6. Sparks in the Sunrise

**So this is the chapter where a certain suggestive vampire hunter's going to be introduced. Only at the end though! I love David Tennant! :)**

I'm really sorry about the lack of an update. As sad as the excuse is, I got acrylic nails put on, and I couldn't type (I'm not used to long nails) I tried to get my bro to write as I spoke, but the lazy ass said these exact words:

**"You speak too fast, and I'm not writing some stupid love story between your character and sparkly the vampire."**

Let's just say I found a good use for my nails.

I know, I should really be starting on the romance soon, but I'm just trying to start working it in. I can't just have Jerry and Lucy getting together like 'snap' or anything like that. I mean, come on, he's nearly killed the girl once! To make it up to you guys, I'm going to try to post another chapter as fast as I can for you (maybe today or tomorrow)

You might have noticed slight indications that Lucy did something quite...energetic before she developed her illness, and this will start revealing itself in this chapter.

**Reviewer's spot!**

**kykyxstandler  
>kstar26<br>Colourful Raging Cancer  
>Ralai<br>IHeartArt  
>DevilToBeLoved<br>VampireSiren  
>SilverhornDragon<br>lilhobbit  
>megumisakura<br>Expressionista  
>T.H-D.H.-LOVER<br>I believe I owe you all an apology as I never responded to your reviews last chapter. So, I'm sorry! You're all absolutely fantastic. Thank you for putting up with me and my delays. I love all of your reviews, and you're all my new best friends. Keep up the amazing reviews and I'll keep up the writing, eh? ;)**

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I don't own Fright Night. But I own Lucy and Nathaniel!_

* * *

><p>It was dark and silent outside of Lucy's hospital room. She had decided to leave without waiting for Nathaniel to return, because she knew that he wouldn't let her out of the hospital, despite her last wishes. Her sneakers seemed to squeak unbearably loud on the plastic floors, and she cringed every time she took a step. She knew that Nathaniel would be able to hear her escape, so ultimately just strolled along the corridors. There was no sign of Nathaniel, however. Surely he wouldn't let her leave that easily?<p>

Lucy reached the doors that would release her to the outside world, but rather than sliding open when she entered the area of the detector, the glass panels remained stubbornly closed. She sighed, "Nathaniel, please, let me out."

Silence met her words.

"I'm not kidding Nathaniel. I'm not the little girl I was two years ago when we first met. I've grown up, and my family's in danger. Jerry is going to tear us all apart and you know it. I need to do what I can to protect them, no matter how many days or hours I might have left to live." Her voice was stern, opposing all protests that the vampire might make, "You haven't got the right to stop me from doing that. You may feel you have the responsibility to protect me, and that's fine, but by doing this you deter my sense of responsibility for my family."

"Jerry," Lucy flinched at the sudden presence of Nathaniel by her side, "is a very old, very dangerous vampire, and he knows exactly what he's doing. To him, you're nothing apart from a meal he can never indulge in. But that may work in our favour. He can't touch you as of now."

"_Our_ favour?" Lucy was slightly confused.

"Of course," Nathaniel replied, "You think I'll send my patient off to die because she thinks she can take on a vampire? Certainly not. Besides, you need a ride."

The automatic doors slid open, but Lucy didn't move.

"You're not telling me everything, are you?" She whispered, but he still heard.

"I don't want to scare you." Nathaniel muttered. Lucy looked down, her fist clenching.

"Because you're already scared, aren't you?" She said. It was plain, simple, and had no emphasis or nastiness behind it. It felt like someone had dragged a stake up Nathaniel's spine. Because Lucy was right.

He was in no way scared of Jerry. No, he could take him down with his little finger. It was the fact that Nathaniel couldn't prevent Jerry from getting to Lucy. The only way to stop a vampire getting to a human is if a different vampire either turned the human, which wouldn't make them human anymore, or marked them, which shows a claim. Vampires can't touch humans that other vampires have claimed. Humans are marked through bites, but only the Dead Saints could be marked. Dead Saints consisted of those who had survived a terminal illness and gone on to live an ambitious life. Why? Because they were immune to a vampire's poison, so wouldn't turn when bitten. It was God's last dig at the terminally ill; they didn't die when they were supposed to, so it's impossible for them to become immortal. Those claimed had their lifespan increased a little, and are bound to the vampire, becoming a regular source of blood. Nathaniel thought it was all part of some sick master plan to keep human casualties at the hands of vampires at a complete minimum- a plan that doesn't work due to misunderstandings and the fragile humans. Just as proof of that, Nathaniel had only ever heard of two vampires marking a Dead Saint.

Nathaniel quietly thought of biting Lucy and relinquishing the terminal illness. After all, if he bit Lucy, her illness would be transferred to himself as he turned human, but he would instantly die in the way that Lucy was destined to. At least then she would have a fighting chance- the strength and time to run away and ensure her family's safety. But then who would protect her? Ridding her of her illness would mean that she had survived it, which would make her a Dead Saint. If Jerry wasn't taken care of, he would be able to track them around the globe. Not to mention all the other vampires that would suddenly have an interest in her.

What if he marked Lucy himself after she had survived? He could- He caught himself. He ws assuming that she was going to survive this. He gave a quick glance in her direction. Already, signs of fatigue were visible on her face, lacking its usual colour, smile and rosy cheeks. Her frame was feeble and small, defenceless. She hadn't survived her illness yet.

A small tingling feeling entered the back of Nathaniel's mind, and he slammed a mental wall down between himself and the intruding vampire to shield his thoughts, but he was too late. He sneered internally, cursing himself for not closing the mental connection between himself and his friend sooner. Ex-friend, he should say.

Now Jerry knew everything Nathaniel did.

* * *

><p>Lucy wondered at the conflicting emotions gracing Nathaniel's face as he thought. The expressions he was wearing made her want to refuse to ask about what he knew, but she had to. There was something he wasn't telling her, and she knew that it was something big.<p>

Just as she opened her mouth to ask him a question, her phone rang, making the duo jump, and they realised that they were still standing at the entrance to the hospital.

She flipped it open and answered, her stomach twisting slightly when she heard Charlie's angered voice over the phone.

"I can't believe you hung up on me before! What are you talking about seeing a vampire hunter? There's nothing we can do!

"We have to. Surely by now you've noticed Ed's missing?" Charlie didn't answer her, a silent confirmation, "I thought so. You need to hurry up and realise that everything he said was right. We're in danger, Charlie, and we need to do something about it." She hissed, beginning to tire with her brother's stubbornness.

"I know, Lucy. Before, Jerry, he-"

The feminine scream in the background that cut Charlie off was loud enough for Lucy to hear it. The voice was all too familiar.

"He _what_, Charlie?" Lucy heard the anxiety edging her voice. She hoped that scream didn't come from Jerry's house, and she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

"He came to the house asking for beers. He's got Doris, Lucy. What do I-" Lucy could hear the panic rising in his voice.

"Did you invite him in?" Lucy gasped, clutching the phone harder and making the device creak under the strain.

"No, I was testing what Ed told me, he wouldn't come in, but he was trying-" Another scream cut him off. The fat that he had Doris made her feel nauseous. Sure, the neighbour was a hooker, but she was a nice girl, and had visited her in hospital plenty of times. She was a friend.

"I'll meet you outside the house. Call 911, Charl." With a fumbled agreement, Charlie hung up, and Lucy flew out the door, Nathaniel following and pulling her towards his car.

"If he's still keeping his front up about working on the strip, he'll probably leave for a while." Nathaniel said, stopping short of the car. Lucy pulled on the door handle, and glanced at Nathaniel, "I can't come with you like I promised after all," he continued, "Jerry will know we're in his house the minute I cross the threshold. Besides, somethings telling me I'll be more of use at the hospital." Lucy paused for a moment. If Nathaniel was a vampire, how could he get into an occupied house? The whole invitation thing applies to vampire inhabited houses as well as human ones. Unless Jerry had provided Nathaniel with an invitation, but that means...

Nathaniel knows Jerry?

He tossed Lucy his keys, "Don't crash my baby." He smirked.

Lucy smiled at the blonde vampire and nodded in acknowledgment, before sliding into the driver's seat and revving the engine.

* * *

><p>Lucy's grip on the black steering wheel constricted as she rolled up outside of her house. Considering she was only released from hospital a few days ago, she'd hardly been at home, and she silently promised herself to stop hanging out with vampires (mainly the ones who wanted to kill her) and spend some time with her mother.<p>

She stumbled out of Nathaniel's black car; she wasn't used to driving at three times the speed limit and her legs turned to jelly when her feet touched solid ground. Charlie was waiting outside the door for her, and he leaped up to steady her. She could tell he would have laughed if not for the situation she had to break the law in.

Glancing over to Jerry's house, she saw that he had indeed left.

"He left about 5 minutes ago. We probably don't have long." Charlie answered her silent question and Lucy nodded in understanding, but stopped.

"Wait, he left? What about the feds? You _did_ call them, right?" She asked, already feeling like she knew the answer. The charms and quick thinking of a vampire could lead any human astray.

"He made up some story and they believed him! Heck, he even had a joke with them."

Lucy shook her head with a frown worked deep into her expression, "Well let's go," she said, "we're wasting time."

The two siblings walked towards the vampire's house, immersed in darkness and hoping that none of the other neighbours see them. They skirted round to the front door, and as Charlie got up a 'How-to' app on his phone, Lucy rummaged in a near-by rock pile for any obvious fakes. She brought one to her ear and shook it, frowning when no sound came from it. Behind her, she heard Charlie huff in defeat.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she picked up a plastic-looking stone. She shook it next to her ear, grinning at the jingling sound of a spare set of keys.

"This." She answered, opening the rock and tipping the keys into her palm. She stood and strode over to the door, plunging the key into the lock and turning it with a satisfying click. The door swung open, welcoming the two intruders into the dark abyss. "

"Start upstairs and work down. That way, we're closer to a floor exit if we need it at last-minute. Use your phone, take pictures of anything...weird." Charlie instructed. Lucy smiled; seeing her brother taking a bit of a leadership role made her proud of the dunce. "If he gets back and we're separated, slowly try to find each other." Lucy nodded in agreement, and turning around, shut and locked the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Everything in the house seemed completely normal. It was like the houses Lucy's mom sold for her job; clean, homey and like nobody had lived there. The only telltale sign of residence was the blind thrown over each window, blocking out any sunlight.<p>

Lucy glimpsed at the blacked out windows. The sun would be rising soon, which meant that Jerry would be returning. She wandered to the window nearest to her, and pulled back the blind slightly, allowing a view of the street from the second storey room she was in. Everything seemed so serene in contrast to the murder and carnage occurring just behind the scenes.

A pair of headlights turned the corner of the street, and Lucy panicked- Jerry's pickup! The blind landed against the window pane with a poof of dust and Lucy moved from the room. She heard the rumble of an engine cut off as he pulled into the driveway.

Every one of her instincts told her to call for Charlie; to find her brother so she wasn't alone when the vampire ripped her to shreds. She knew better; Jerry was in hearing range by now. Instead, she dropped to her hands and knees, shuffling towards the room where she had last seen her brother. The front door slammed, and she sped up, being careful not to make any noise.

Lucy clambered to her feet when she reached the room and contained a gasp as her eyes took in various trinkets and a banner adorning the wall. She assumed that Charlie would have took pictures. Looking around her eyes widened. Where _was_ Charlie?

She heard heavy footfalls on the stairs and slowly inched towards a closet to her left. The door opened suddenly, and something in the closet reached out and dragged Lucy into its depths. Charlie raised his finger to his lips in a sign to be quiet, and Lucy resisted the impulse to roll her eyes at her brother. Of course she was going to be quiet! The pair moved towards the back of the closet. A shadow entered the room that Lucy had stood in seconds before. Their backs hit the wall, which gave way with a soft click, opening into a white corridor lined with doors on each side. Looking at each other for only a second, the two Brewster siblings ran along each wall, trying each door. Apart from the first one Charlie opened, they were all locked.

A female moan came from the end door on Lucy's wall. She headed straight for it and hesitated before looking through a peephole on the door.

"Doris?" Lucy asked. A groan was the response. It was distinctly Doris' voice, and Lucy waved Charlie over, "Doris, it's me, Lucy. Charlie's here too. We're going to get you out of here." Lucy turned to Charlie, realising that she had probably given away the fact that they were here to Jerry. She stilled, and when she heard no advance on the closet, she carried on, "Charlie, you should be able to pick this lock with that app of yours. I'll keep watch."

Lucy could hear Doris sobbing her name as well as her brothers as she walked away, and her stomach dropped. She leaned against the entrance that separated the closet from the hallway, her back to Charlie opening Doris'...cell. She heard the chinking of the pins that Charlie was using, but they were overshadowed by more footfalls, heading straight for the closet.

"Charlie!" she hissed silently, racing down the hall to pull her brother away from the cell door. She hauled him down the hall until they reached the open room, throwing him in and diving in after him. The door remained slightly open and they gazed through the crack, but stayed back so that no light cast on them. Jerry entered Lucy's peripheral vision, stalking down towards the room where Doris' distressed cries were now emanating. He pulled out keys and unlocked the door, yanking Doris' sobbing form from the recesses of the small enclosure.

She collapsed in a heap to the floor and he followed her, stooping down and drawing the quivering woman's body to him. Doris was facing us, complete misery plastered across her face. She put her finger to her lips, tears trailing down her face.

Jerry bit.

Lucy couldn't watch. When she saw Jerry's movement towards Doris' neck, she buried her face in Charlie's shoulder and choked down her own sobs. He rested a comforting, but trembling hand upon her head and Lucy could tell that he too was looking away. Only when Doris' cries became muffled and her cell door slammed did Lucy look up. Her face was red and puffy, but a sort of relief set in at the realisation that Doris was still alive. Jerry wandered down the corridor towards the closet exit, and Lucy held her breath as he passed their hiding place. She was confused though.

It was obvious they were there. If he hadn't noticed the closet door being open on its own, then he would have heard her. Was he mocking them? Daring them to save Doris?

Lucy held out her hand to Charlie, "Pins." She said, and when he handed her the lock picking tools, she stood and walked calmly to Doris' cell.

Lucy loved dares.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of pure tension, Lucy finally grasped the handle to Jerry's front door and opened it. Weak sunlight streamed in to the opening and the escape party of three stumbled outside. Lucy was the last out, ensuring that nobody got nabbed.<p>

They had taken two steps into the sunlight when Doris exploded.

As the girl was ripped to shreds by the sun, Lucy let out a strangled screech and Charlie halted in shock. Blood and gore flew away from where Doris had been, sparks shimmering as they floated to the ground. The blood had dissipated before it even touched the grass. There was no sign that Doris had ever been with them.

Lucy's voice box twisted around itself in terror as she tried to express her distress, causing only small, choked whimpers to escape her throat. Her legs, that had trembled from the strain of creeping around Jerry's house finally gave in, and she thumped to the ground with an almighty gasp. Charlie reached down to console his sister, and attempted to get her to her feet. The death of Doris seem to enhance his common sense- the opposite of what it did to Lucy. He knew he had to get them out of there.

He grasped Lucy's forearm, but she didn't budge when he gave a soft tug. Her unshed tears where burning her eyes. She was too shocked to release them and she felt like she was choking down a huge lump in her throat. Her stomach flopped, and the hospital food she had consumed not half an hour earlier threatened to regurgitate. Her vision was fixed on the place where Doris had stood not seconds ago, seeing, but not really taking anything in. She could hear the voice of her brother calling for her attention, though it seemed distant. His hands where on her face, turning her to face him. His mouth moved but she couldn't hear the words coming out. His eyes were alight with panic and sadness.

Her thoughts drifted to Jerry. He had known that they were in his house, but instead of apprehending them, he let them...let _her_ rescue Doris. He laid the trap and she walked right into it. If she hadn't been so rash and thought out what was really happening, Doris wouldn't have died. But there was always the fact that he sacrificed one of his own- for that was what Doris had become- for no particular reason. Nathaniel told Lucy that all vampires felt a bit of loss and sorrow when one of their underlings perished. After all, they were turned to become part of a clan. But Jerry obviously held no care, and it was proven by the fact he let his underling die.

A rage that hadn't been welcomed by Lucy for years crashed upon her like a tidal wave, and she brushed Charlie's arm aside as she stood on her feet. She took a stance in view of one of the windows- she knew he was there and watching. Feet planted shoulder-width apart, hands bunched in familiar and comfortable fists, knees slightly bent and chin up. She made the tidal wave cool to a calm lake of control and strength- something she hadn't needed to do since she developed her disease. Lucy became the complete picture of determination and defiance.

"Just you wait."

Lucy tasted each word as she spoke it; chewed it, injected it with as much venom as she could muster, and spoke it as calmly as she could in the direction of Jerry's house. Her teachers always told her that a calm voice was much more threatening than a shout or yell, because it showed that a person was in complete control of their anger- something that is vital in a fight. Although she knew that calling up her past skills would shorten her two days to one- perhaps none- she'd do it to whoop that vampire's ass.

Charlie grasped her upper arm and pulled her away, "We need outside help." he stated as they walked away. He glanced over her unsurely and continued, "It's been a while since I've seen you like that. Be careful, okay? You could..."

"I know, Charlie. I know." The calm lake that Lucy had summoned slipped away like rain. She couldn't keep it- it eventually slipped through her hands just like the watery counterpart it felt like. The calmness slowly gave way to a subdued fear. She ignored it though, sifting through her thoughts in search of what to do next.

_Of course!_

"Outside help? Charlie, I told you we were going to see a vampire hunter last night, right? I think it's time to go now." Lucy said.

"You think?" Charlie chirped sarcastically. Lucy pulled a face at him and shoved him slightly.

"Yeah. I'll print off the pictures on your phone. We'll probably need them. Oh, and get your nice shirt on, you know, the-"

Lucy was cut off by Charlie, "Cute checkered blue one?" He pulled a face at her usual description of the shirt before looking at her incredulously, "Okay, whatever you say."

"Atta Boy!" she slapped him on the back with a grin plastered on her face, which quickly faded as she muttered, "We've got to _try_ and make you look intelligent enough."

He frowned, but brushed off the insult, "Intelligent enough for what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Lucy had told Charlie her plan, which consisted of him posing as a rookie journalist for some newspaper and herself acting as his photographer. When he asked about how they were going to manage it, Lucy had told him of a security guard with bad gambling habits that she met in hospital. The guy practically lived in the Hard Rock Casino as opposed to working there. Charlie would hopefully find the slacking off guard, who probably took his jacket off in the heat of the casino, hanging about the slot machines. Under normal circumstances, Charlie would have protested to the idea of stealing something, but this wasn't normal circumstances, and he had nodded in mute understanding. She told him to replace whatever was in the ID on the jacket with a folded up snipping of the <em>Las Vegas Sun<em>. Then, she told him to meet her outside the main show entrance. When he asked what was showing, she replied, "Peter Vincent, of course."

While Charlie was busy becoming a criminal, Lucy ventured to a photo printers to get Charlie's photo's developed. The photos were done in a quick ten minutes and as Lucy paid for the prints, she grabbed a disposable camera and added that to her total costs.

Then she met up with Charlie, who had successfully grabbed the jacket. They smiled at each other quickly, and taking a deep breath, they entered the theatre.

The stage was about 100 feet in front of them, and the whole room was cast in darkness. Smoke swirled around the room, congregating in ghostly clumps on the raised platform of stage. Candles flickered softly, their stands consumed by the darkness, causing the illusion that they were floating. A bed sat in the middle of the stage, a woman lathered in a white nightgown laying languidly upon it. A huge circular pentagram with the initial 'V' overlooked the scene and bathed it in a dirty lilac aura. A forbidding melody integrated with the visual aspects of the performance.

Three other women scantily clad in black leather descended upon the woman on the bed, obviously portraying vampires. Lucy saw Charlie's eyebrows shoot up, and then her brother's hand was over her eyes, restricting her vision.

There was a flash of light, and Lucy tore her brother's hand away as the man himself, Peter Vincent, appeared on stage, threatening the 'demons'. They scattered, and upon the distress of the vampires, the woman in white ascended into the air, held up by two fine wires that were difficult to see. Her dress billowed around her enchantingly as she bared her fangs. Vincent exclaimed his disapproval, and fired a...completely pathetic spark towards the suspended woman. It exploded with a crack, which was overshadowed by the explosion of Peter Vincent.

"Oh, stop. Stop." There was no response and he twirled, facing the back of the theatre with his hand shading his eyes. "Stop, stop, stop. Cut it!" He demanded. The music wound to a stop and stage lights flashed on. "Come on! What the fuck people!" He droned in his English accent. The director approached him and he started complaining haughtily.

It was then that Lucy realised it. Despite the dramatic and heroic appearances on TV, his spectacular shows and incredible illusions, one thing was certain.

Peter Vincent was an ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 done! Being the blunt person I am and all, I was wondering if any one of my amazing readers would make me a cover? Or even help me find an image to use as a front cover? If you want to find and use an image of Lucy, she has mousey brown hair and blue eyes. I'd like to get to 45 reviews + before I post the next chapter. It would make me so happy, and happiness= Posts (well...quicker posts...)<strong>


	7. Peter Vincent

**So finally Peter Vincent has been introduced, and as we're approaching the climax of the movie, I'll begin to lead Lucy and Jerry's story on an entirely seperate path of it's own :)**

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I don't own Fright Night. But I own Lucy and Nathaniel! Enjoy the wingingness in this chapter. That's right, I winged it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lucy gaped at this 'all-powerful' magician perched upon his stage, hands on hips and irritated at a petty mistake. <em>This<em> was the guy Ed was thinking of asking for help?

The girl, still suspended in the air, ripped out her fake fangs and hissed at something a technician said, "...but _Mr. Fireman_ here almost nearly burnt out my extensions last time!" She had a thick latina accent, and Lucy nodded. She liked this girl.

Meanwhile, _Mr. Fireman_ - Lucy chuckled- carried on whinging, smacking away a make-up woman and sending her equipment clattering to the floor. He yelled something about wanting professionals.

Lucy felt her eyes narrow._ What a spoiled brat_.

Whilst she was thinking of how horrible the imminent meeting with Peter Vincent was going to be, she didn't even notice Charlie head towards the magician to catch his attention. When she did, she quickly walked over to the two, dodging busy crew members bustling about the stage as the talking males headed backstage.

When she caught up, she saw Peter smirking at Charlie, and it didn't give the impression that they'd get the interview. Then Peter looked up, and his eyes locked with hers for a few seconds as she came to a stop next to Charlie. She smiled meekly, averting her gaze as she greeted Charlie, "Hey."

"Oh, hello, who's this?" He drawled, eyes glancing up and down her body like she was a piece of meat.

_Urgh._

"She's my photographer." Charlie said, slightly glaring at the look Peter was giving Lucy. Peter's eyebrows furrowed in a look similar to jealousy, "And my sister." He said with more force.

"Oh so she's not taken then." Peter grinned and Lucy blushed in embarrasment.

"That's not what I said-!" Charlie protested, but Peter cut him off.

"Tell you what, I'll give an interview if you do a favour for me in return." He spoke to Lucy, who resisted the impulse to flinch away.

"Depends on what kind of favour it is." She said, straightening and crossing her arms over her chest. Peter looked momentarily surprised, but appreciative of her bite.

"Well as you saw in that little failure of a rehearsal, all of my actresses are shit, and you look like a girl who fits the bill for one of the final scenes. Act the part for the next ten minutes in rehearsal, and I'm all yours." He smirked sleazily and leaned towards Lucy. Charlie put his arm out to block his path.

"C'mon, we're leaving." He said, grabbing Lucy's arm. She shook him off gently.

"No, we need this scoop, Charlie," She said, making the sterness evident in her voice, "Besides, I've always wanted to have a go at acting..." She fluttered her lashes at Peter and inwardly puked.

"Oh alright, if you didn't want to, all you had to do was say something, not lie to my face." He scoffed, "Ginger! Bring them upstairs! You've got ten minutes."

With that, Peter Vincent turned on the spot and swanned off.

* * *

><p>Ginger was the girl that was suspended from the wires in the performance. She was dressed only in a blue and pink floral robe and her (Lucy flushed) bra.<p>

A great conversation starter, for any occasion; especially when you're stuck in an elevator with said girl and your brother, wouldn't you agree?

To Lucy's relief, the elevator doors soon flew open with a polite 'ding', releasing all three of it's passengers from awkwardness.

"This is all his stuff?" Charlie asked, glancing around the room in what Lucy could only describe as awe.

Whilst Ginger walked ahead with Charlie, giving endless reams of information about Peter, Lucy hung back, peering into the numerous glass cases lined neatly throughout the room. She recognised a few of the items in the cases from what Nathaniel had previously described to her; Simple stakes, special guns, sacred tomes. To give Vincent credit, Lucy was impressed with the man's collection. Obviously, he knew his stuff, and they had come to the right person, no matter how...perverted he seemed.

She increased her pace to catch up with Charlie, but stopped when another object caught her eye. She turned to the case that Ginger had scolded Charlie at seconds earlier and stared. They weren't anything miraculous, or special. They were probably just usesless fakes. But the stake crafted of bone with the metal cross adorning its tip looked odd to Lucy. She couldn't place what it was, she was just getting a sense of...foreboding coming from it. And the necklace behind that. It was way too familiar. It wasn't a common pendant; it was a key. At the top, where a normal key would be flat, was an intricate pendant of layers of patterned metal, woven into a triangular shape made from leaves. In the centre of the triangle was a clear blue stone, and above the triangle were a dainty pair of metal wings.

It felt like it should be around her neck, when she knew that it must have been behind the glass barrier of the case for at least ten years, and she had never owned a necklace like that in that time. But she knew what it would feel like; the weight of it against her chest, the ridges of the key shape, and the coolness of the metal. Noticing a small white tag next to it, Lucy leaned closer to the case. Her eyes widened, and it felt like her stomach had dropped to her knees.

She pulled away from the cabinet when Ginger's voice interrupted her thoughts, "No touching, remember?"

Lucy gasped and stumbled away, realising that she had her hand against the case, "S-sorry..." She mumbled, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Ginger only smiled kindly, "Come on." She beckoned, and Lucy followed.

Ginger went on to talk about the haunted items section, to which Lucy stifiled a smile at her spooky actions. She then pointed out a certificate in another display case; "And that...That's Pete's _honorary_ degree from LVSU. But he got it off the internet." She whispered the snippet of information like it was a conspiracy, and ended it with a wink, strolling to where 'Pete' was trying to light the fireplace. Charlie looked at Lucy, puzzled, and she returned his expression.

_The stuff in this room doesn't match this guy at all. Except maybe, the forged education documents._

The fireplace burst into flames, and Peter leaped away from it, cursing.

_Jesus. If mom was here, Peter Vincent would have been grounded thirty times over and choking on soap by now._

Ginger waved the siblings into the room, "The one and only."

* * *

><p>"So I suppose we can agree that didn't go well?" Lucy muttered. She and Charlie faced the sunset-drenched Las Vegas as they stood in the descending elevator.<em><br>_

The meeting had started out fine- extremely uncomfortable- but fine. Charlie shakily started with discreet questions; the perfect image of a rookie reporter. Lucy stayed silent at first, shuddering whenever Peter's glance moved over to her, which was often.

But then Charlie let everything slip out in a rush, and there was no stopping the flood gates when Charlie was on a roll like that.

Lucy didn't get the chance to bring up the key or stake before they were kicked out.

"At least we were able to leave the pictures. Hopefully he'll look at them in time." Lucy commented.

Charlie looked over at her sternly, "Wasn't it obvious, Lucy? The guy's a fake."

"Ah, but he's not." Lucy countered, "The things in that room. Like you said; he wouldn't have them if he didn't believe. That man has been through more than what we have so far. It's written all over his face. The way he speaks, the way he acts, the way he surrounds himself with people and acts spoiled. The way he reacted when you really started. He's scared of something, absolutely terrified of something."

"And how do _you_ know anything about the stuff in that room? If you had gotten any closer to that one case, you'd have been sat in it." Charlie smirked as Lucy pouted.

"Oh shush. I have my knowledge. And at least I'd _fit_ in the case." She protested.

"Oh yeah, knowledge, vampire books." Charlie made spooky motions with his hands and Lucy batted them away, laughing.

"Okay, okay, stop teasing me!"

The duo sobered up when they looked out to the setting sun once again.

_It's like it's abandoning us..._

"So what now?" Lucy asked, panic beginning to bloom. She only had...She shook her head slightly- now wasn't the time to think about that._  
><em>

Charlie just frowned.

Neither of them knew.

* * *

><p>It was night time, and the first idea that came to mind was defence. So the siblings ransacked the attic, grabbed all of grandma's crusifixes and garlic, and got to redecorating the house. Charlie was sat in his room, sharpening various sticks into stakes, whilst Lucy was checking that every room had at least one cross in it.<p>

She needed to keep moving, to keep her mind off the text Nathaniel had sent her not ten minutes ago.

_Lucy, you haven't got long. Be safe._

_N._

She faintly heard Charlie and her mom talking, and sighed. She had to protect them, no matter what. At least if she was going down, she wasn't going down without a fight._  
><em>

Then the doorbell rang.

Lucy froze, the fight or flight sensation kicking in. She thought to hell with it, let's go with fight.

She heard Charlie fly down the stairs and she left the room she was reviewing, meeting her mom on the stairs to see her smirking at Charlie, who was being royally told off by Amy.

"-You're not nothing to me, Charlie, so whatever is happening, I would like you to talk to me. To tell me what is going on."

Lucy smiled slightly. Her big brother had hit the jackpot with this girl.

"Look, Amy, I...I...uh...need you to just forget about me, Okay?"

_Idiot!_

Although she knew what he was saying was for the best for Amy, Lucy felt like throttling him._  
><em>

"I'm not going to let you get hurt, I'm sorry-"

He was cut off by a bewilderd Amy, "What? How? How am I going to get hurt?"

Lucy saw a dark shadow flit past the closed curtains.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock._


	8. Yoooooooo

So Just as a note, I'm going to continue writing this storry in advance and then posting chapters so I never fall behind and leave such a large gap before updating like what happened here. I'm extremely sorry about this guys, but I have my plot all laid out in my mind so it shouldn't take long. I'm also thinking of going back and changing things, but I'm not sure to which degree. I'd really appreciate you **reviewing your thoughts on Lucy**, because as I've reread these chapters, she seems a little Mary-Sue-ish near the beginning, not as much in middle chapters and then she seems to be sliiiiding back into one more recently. But that's my thoughts, I want to know if you want change or not, after all you're the one who has to read it. **Special mentions in the next uploaded chapter for people who do this.**


End file.
